


The Boy Can't Help It

by LaughableLament



Series: DEW Challenge Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Spoilers - S6e15 "The French Mistake", Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean made it home okay, but what would become of their counterparts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Can't Help It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crowroad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowroad/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/848050.html), and also for crowroad's birthday!

Jared blinked away cobwebs, whole body aching. When he found out who’d swiped the mat he’d have their ass.

Except, he’d landed outside the motel façade. _Huh?_

Shouting. Sirens.

“What the fuck, man?” Ackles. _Dick._ “Coulda got us both – ”

Serge mercifully interrupted. “Jared! Jensen! You’re all right! That extra you roughed up went Master Chief on the place.” He nodded at Jared. “Nice move, by the way. He’s out cold, but we gotta go.”

Cops and reporters turned the lot into a circus. Jared went with, “I don’t remember. Hit my head.” Nobody questioned.

_Thank God I’m such a klutz._

**Author's Note:**

> Title adapted from a Fergie lyric ("Clumsy"). I hope Dean will forgive me.


End file.
